Hime-SongFic Collection
by Flamehaze-006shana
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories titled after a song. Some are based on the title or my view on the MV. (AU. OOC)
1. Girls like Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime, or any of its characters. I don't own the song nor the idea of the MV.**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **ARC 1: Beginning**

.

 _Saw your face, heard your name_

 _Gotta get with you_

 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new.._

 _-(_ _ **Girls like girls by Hayley Kiyoko)**_

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Looking to her left, the raven-haired teen made sure that the signal light at the pedestrian lane turn to green before dashing through with her worn-out bicycle. Her shiny long hair flows like a steam of water as the wind blows, making the people around her admire the beauty she holds. However, she pay no mind to their love-struck looks.

Her eyes are focus on the way while her mind wanders far away, to the house only few blocks away. Thinking about the person who resides in, the girl smile warmly.

She paddled a little faster when the entrance to a private subdivision came to view. She greeted the guard with a bow and a smile before passing through the gates.

Not a minute after, she stopped at the side walk of a house with enormous lawn. Just then, she spotted a familiar car on the driveway. The smile on her face vanished in an instant knowing that the owner of the car is probably inside the house with the person she wish to see. She descended her bicycle, locking the wheels with a chain before quickly fix her appearance.

She walked on the lawn to the entrance of the house, then knock on door twice with her nervous hand.

"Natsuki!" greeted by a teenage brunette when she opened the door for the girl. Her burgundy eyes seems to brighten as she walks closer to the new comer. She smile lightly and shyly engulf the raven-haired one with a hug.

Natsuki, the raven-haired one, accepted the hug and awkwardly returned the gesture with the same enthusiasm. "Sorry, I'm late Shizuru. I got stuck in the traffic." She said instead, looking into a pair of eyes that holds so much unnamed emotions that Natsuki herself wanted to know.

The brunette playfully pinch Natsuki on her right shoulder and smile "You're such a liar! You ride a bike, how come you stuck at traffics?" she remarked, laughing lightly when her emerald-eyed friend pouts while nursing her 'sore' shoulder. "Anyway, come inside~" the young brunette gesture for the girl to go inside.

"Yes, Kuga. Do come in and interrupt us" a deep voice suddenly said.

Both girls turned to look at front and see a black haired guy with golden eyes standing with both of his hands pocketed. He's few centimeters taller than the raven-haired girl with wide broad shoulders and lean body. He is also five years older than the two girls, who have the same age of nineteen. Natsuki internally growled at the sight of the guy but remained calm on the outside for the sake of her friend.

"Reito, please" the brunette begged, standing in front of her friend.

"What? I just greeted her and said what's on my mind, what's wrong with that?" the golden-eyed guy argued, walking closer to the two girls before coming face to face with Natsuki. "What are you here anyway, huh Kuga?". He eyed the emerald-eyed up and down before scoffing.

"I'm came here to see my friend, Kanzaki. You got a problem with that?" Natsuki bite back, straightening herself so she can stand eye to eye with the man. Her patience is running thin and she's trying very hard not to lose temper in front of Shizuru.

"Natsuki.." the brunette started but cut off again by the arrogant guy.

"Friend? Yeah, right." Kanzaki said with a sneer. He came a little closer and put a finger on the raven-haired girl's shoulder "Do me a favor, Kuga. Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, you wierdo". He said, repeatedly poking the girl on the shoulder in between the words.

Natsuki can smell a stench of liquor coming from his mouth and wondered why in the hell Shizuru let this guy come in to their house even if the said guy is their father's godchild. In that moment, Natsuki wanted nothing more than to punch the lights out this creature that touched her shoulder. She knows she can if she wanted to too. "She's not your girlfriend" she uttered silently. She fisted her hands and ready to deliver the blow when Shizuru's voice interrupted her murderous thoughts.

"Reito that's enough!" the brunette shouted. She pushed the raven-haired man back and stood in between. "Stop insulting Natsuki!"

"You're defending this girl?!" Rieto looked at the brunette then to Natsuki only to see the girl smirking cockily. He then balled his fist, face reddened in anger, before walking towards the emerald-eyed.

"What's going on here?" another voice thankfully interrupts.

Three pairs of eyes instantly looked up to see a short-haired brunette, almost the same color as Shizuru's if not lighter, came down to the staircase. Her eyes are colored lilac but aside from that, she and Shizuru have the same facial structure and can easily mistook as a twin.

"Ahn.." Natsuki and Shizuru said in chorus. Natsuki thankfully smile upon seeing the girl that saved her from bashing Reito's face on the cold floor.

Shizuru looked at her sister before casting her sight to another direction, hoping that the other people won't notice the hurt in her eyes when Natsuki left her side and went to Ahn's instead.

"Natsuki, what took you so long? I've been waiting for you like ages!" Ahn said as she fully descended the stairs, walking towards the emerald-eyed and kissing the girl on the cheeks. "Com'on, let's go to my room." She then hooked her arm on one of Natsuki's arm and pulled the surprised emerald-eyed girl back to her room upstairs.

Shizuru followed them with her eyes until the two disappeared from her sight. She unconsciously bit her inner cheeks until she can taste copper, feeling those painful pinch in her heart surface once again seeing her sister so close to Natsuki. She want it to be the other way around even though it was her sister who met emerald-eyed beauty first.

Reito snickered, grabbing the brunette's attention back to him, as soon as he heard a sound of closing door. "Don't tell me you're jealous?" he noted with a raised eyebrow. He walked towards Shizuru and press the girl on the door.

"Let me go, Reito!" Shizuru tried to get free from his grasp but the guy is obviously stronger than her.

Reito leaned in and grabbed Shizuru's neck with one hand with a little pressure. "You don't have the right to be jealous with them. Remember, Shizuru. You're mine" he implied before releasing the brunette and walked back to the living room.

Nursing her neck, Shizuru glared daggers at his back that could possibly lead to his death if looks can kill. She really regrets accepting her father's request to accept Reito as a suitor.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

The second that the door closed, Natsuki threw herself on Ahn's bed, burying her face on the pillow while she released her rage. "Arghh! One of this day I tell you Ahn, I'm gonna kill that motherf~"

"Ah..ah..ah! No swearing now, Natsuki. Not in my bedroom, at least" The lavender-eyed brunette interrupted as she seated herself in front of her study table and started to remove her sweater and short, leaving her with only white thin shirt and gray boyshort underwear. "And to satisfy your sentiments, I share your thoughts. Don't like that guy, not one bit .. you however, the one I like, for my sister of course."

Natsuki rolled herself up and face the other girl. "Thanks for coming to my rescue Ahn. I don't know what I could have done with that guy if you didn't come at that moment." She said as her face reddened lightly at the sight of the brunette few feet away from the bed. She turned to look around at the spacious room when Ahn started to laugh at her heated cheeks. They had been friend for quite a while now but the raven-haired still not used to Ahn's boldness.

"You're very much welcome. Now, can you tell me what are you really doing here?" the brunette asked, walking toward her bed and sit beside the blunette with a book that she's been reading before the commotion downstairs caught her attention. "Not that I don't mind your company though.."

Natsuki sighed heavily, letting her back lay comfortably on Ahn's master sized bed. "I want to talk to Shizuru ..hmm ..you know" she trailed off.

Nodding her head a little, Ahn hummed in understanding. When she was about to say something, they heard a knock on the door.

The short-haired brunette knew that it was Shizuru who's behind the door since their parents are currently not home and will be back the next day. Feeling a little playful on her own way, Ahn dropped the book she's holding and straddled a surprised Natsuki on her bed before leaning her face closer to the raven-haired teen just enough for their nose to briefly touch.

Just in time for the other brunette to open the door and gasped at the scene inside the room. "W-what..are you doing?" came out the hurt voice of Shizuru.

Ahn almost laughed out loud seeing another side and out-of-the-character reaction on her sister's face. "Mou, Shizuru. We're just about to start. You should've waited until I said you can open the door~" she said with a pout but the malice in her voice is evident.

To tell the truth, Ahn doesn't like her sister much because she thinks that Shizuru is too good to be true. Her dislike towards her sister is not close to hatred though. She just feel distant with the burgundy-eyed brunette.

Then there's also a fact that as for their parent, Shizuru is their perfect daughter while Ahn is the black sheep of the family even though she is older than the burgundy-eyed brunette. Maybe that's also the reason why she always wanted to tease her sister so much that sometimes, her actions unintentionally hurt Shizuru more than she wanted to.

The two brunettes stare off until it was the raven-haired's turn to disrupt the brewing storm.

"What are you saying Ahn?! No, Shizuru! Don't believe her.. Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted as she watched the burgundy-eyed brunette run to her own room, slamming her down loudly that made the other brunette flinch.

"Waah, she's really pissed off now" Ahn commented after she let Natsuki's body free at last and situated herself comfortably on her bed.

The raven-haired didn't mind her friend and ran outside towards the other room where Shizuru locked herself in. "Shizuru! Open the door" she shouted. "Let me explain, Shizuru" she knocked non-stopped, almost breaking the door out of its hinge. "I'll break this door if I had to~" She then heard a click beyond the door before it slowly creaked open.

Shizuru stayed partly hidden behind her door before speaking, "It's fine. There nothing for you to explain, Natsuki."

Natsuki shook her head and tried to open the door so she can see the brunette's whole face but Shizuru didn't budge on her hold behind the door. "Ahn's just messing with you, you know that. There's no meaning~"

"Stop, it's okay Natsuki..no need to further explain it.. Besides, it's not my position to tell you what to say or do.. Natsuki can do whatever she wants..". Her eyes stayed on the floor as those painfully piercing started to assault her heart again. She wanted to cry, and already feels her eyes watering, but she won't do it in front of the raven-haired teen.

"I can do whatever I want?" Natsuki affirmed, before the brunette nods in return. "Okay then" Without second though, the raven-haired teen pushed the door fully to let herself in. Shizuru staggered back when the sudden force from the girl surprise her. She stand back as she watched her friend close the door and locked them both inside her room. She watched as Natsuki walked towards her, pulled her body close until they both can feel each other's temperature. And she just watched as the raven-haired teen remove the remaining space in between their faces and completely capture the brunette's lips.

It was a brute kiss enforced with strong emotions. Hurt, anger, jealousy and so much more mixed in a kiss.

Natsuki snaked her hands around the brunette, securing the girl in her arms. Shizuru at first didn't respond but did the same after a while. She used her palms to cupped the raven-haired's cheeks and lean her face in more comfortable angle.

"I warned you!" Reito shouted when he open the door and saw the brunette in the arms of Natsuki.

The two startled girls stopped their kiss, panting a little with the lack of air, the instant after hearing the door slammed open. They both looked back at the intruder with wide eyes and didn't have the time to ready themselves when Reito barged in and separated Shizuru from Natsuki.

Reito pulled Natsuki by the hair and pushed the girl so hard to a nearby wall while he grabbed Shizuru on the arm, slapping the girl on cheeks, before throwing her on the bed. He spared a glare on Shizuru's semi-unconscious body first before striding towards the raven-haired teen that's bending on the floor in all fours, a small cut visible under her right brow.

Even before Reito come closer, Natsuki stood and tackle the surprised golden-eyed guy on the ground. She straddled him and pounced of him with all her might. Left-right, she punched simultaneously.

"Ahh!" Reito groaned painfully when the raven-haired girl land a solid punch on his left cheeks, causing the insides of his mouth to bleed. Another shot followed but this time, it was directed straight to his right eye. He tried to shield his face but unable to since Natsuki is stepping on his left arm, leaving him with only right arm to fend off. He can taste his own blood now but he don't know if it's coming from his mouth or from his broken nose. He tried to struggled lose by wiggling his body but the punch that he aimlessly threw made his escape successful.

It was Natsuki's turn to groaned when the punch connected to her jaw, rendering her immobilize for a few seconds. That few seconds though was the turning point that Reito needed.

He quickly let his left arm free before pushing the girl off his body. He stood staggeringly and pressed his foot on the girl's throat. "You bitch! You'll pay for this.." He threatened in a pained voice as he grabbed his swollen and bleeding face. Just like he guess, he have a broken nose and probably two missing tooth. He spits the blood formed in his mouth before grabbing Natsuki by the hair, bringing his face closer to the raven-haired girl. "I told you to stay away but you didn't listen! Shizuru is mine, you hear me!"

Natsuki would have none of that. She pulled her head back and with little energy she have left in her body, she head-butts the golden-eyed man as hard as she can. Reito released the hold on her but kick the raven-haired girl on the gut in return, causing Natsuki to crouch on the floor with her hands placed on her aching ribs.

Rieto was about to deliver another blow to the back of the head when finally, Shizuru came to. She grabbed the electric Taser that her father gave to her, and her sister, in case of emergency in a drawer near her bed. She pressed the device on Reito's back for a long time before finally letting it go and drop on the floor along with Reito's body.

She turned her back at the unconscious guy and immediately ran to Natsuki's side, aiding the girl to sit while brushing the raven hair that veils the girl's face. She cupped Natsuki's bruised cheek with one hand and lightly pulled the girl's face upwards so she can see those beautiful emerald eyes, only to gasp when she see the cut below the raven-haired's eyebrow bleeding continuously. There is also another cut on Natsuki's lower lip but it's not as bad as the other one.

"It's not as bad as it looks, Shizuru" the raven-haired commented, seemingly reading the burgundy-eyed brunette's thoughts. She tried to laugh to lighten the mood but winced in pain instead. "Urghh, okay. Maybe a little.." she said smiling. She straightened herself with the help of the brunette before caressing the girl's bruised cheek. "Are you okay?"

Shizuru nods her head, tears starting to build out from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I'm.." She lowered head and hide her face away from the raven-haired girl with her palms, blaming herself for the event that just happened.

The raven-haired shook her head and cooed to make the brunette stop crying. She pressed their foreheads, bodies close to each other, while her palms caress the face of the brunette. She took a deep breath when Shizuru come closer to her touch. They both looked into each other's eyes, soft emerald green meeting a pair of moisture burgundy orbs.

"..Urrgh"

The two startled girls immediately turned to looked at the beaten golden-eyed man trying to stand up, electric Taser on his hand. "Do you really think you've won, btch!" Reito spat as he tried to stand on his foot successfully but still shaky. "I told you, Shizuru is mine!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before charging towards the wide-eyed girls.

Natsuki instantly placed herself forward to protect Shizuru. It feels like the time moved slowly as she looked back at the crazed eyes of the man charging for her. She readied her body for the incoming attack by raising her hand to protect her face and body, her eyes to decide to shut on its own, but after a seconds after, none of it came. No stinging pain from the Taser, no nothing.

Slowly putting her hands down, she open her eyes moments later when she heard a pained cry from Reito. The guy fall face-first on the floor with a loud thud, unconscious for the second time.

"Now that's what I call homerun!" Ahn, who's armed with baseball bat, exclaimed in triumph while standing near Reito's body. She nudge him using her foot to see it he's still awake before kicking him twice on his ass. "That's right! Stay down, you jerk!" she said as she ran towards her little sister and hug the frightened brunette, dropping the dented bat along the way. "Cops will be here in a minute" she informed, examining Shizuru's face and body for any injury "Are you okay, Shiz? Are you hurt? Tell me.."

Shizuru shook her head and hug her sister tightly. Ahn never hug her before so she was a little surprise when the short-haired brunette showed concerned on her well-being, though she's not complaining for it. Before she knew it, tears streamed down on her face and her soft sobs turned louder.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It was five minutes later when the cops arrived on the scene. They instantly arrest the still-unconscious golden-eyed man and investigate what really happened. After writing a report, and contacting the older owners of the house, they left the disheveled house with Reito in custody.

Shizuru and Natsuki stayed upstairs in Shizuru's room, cleaning the mess, while Ahn remained downstairs to prepare something to drink that hopefully help them calm.

Spotting a book under an upside-down chair, Shizuru slumped uncharastically on the floor as she hugs her knees closer to her chest. "This is all my fault.." she whispered.

Natsuki dropped the broom upon hearing those words before embracing the girl from behind. She felt the brunette freeze lightly upon contact but ease after a while. She forced the girl to look her in the eyes before bumping their foreheads together. "I love you, Shizuru" she confessed while her eyes closed. All the emotions bottled inside of her spilled in those words that for a very long time, she hope to say in front of the burgundy-eyed brunette. She feels her face heated, her palms sweated, and her heart beats faster in each seconds she utter those words repeatedly. "I love you."

The confession made the brunette's mouth left ajar. She wasn't really expecting this, not at least after what just happened between Reito and certainly not after what she saw moments before she ran towards her room. "B-but..Ahn?"

"Ahn is my friend. Just a friend.. that's what I keep trying to tell you..It is you that I love, Shizuru" Natsuki said in low tone as she inched her face closer to Shizuru. They then shared a looked one more time, conveying all the unsaid words through their eyes, before capturing each other's lips in another breath-taking kiss that will start the new chapter in their lives.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Behind the door, the short-haired heard the confession that happened inside the room. Ahn smiled fondly after hearing the sweet words come out from the raven-haired girl's mouth effortlessly towards her sister. She is indeed happy for them from the bottom of her heart. She slightly opened the door just enough for her phone fit and captured the exact moment when her sister kiss the emerald-eyed beauty back. She then carefully, and silently, closed the door when she felt she had enough 'materials' that she can in the future, if she needed. She laughed evilly inside as she imagined the flustered face of the two girls if they saw the images. She scrolled on the pictures she took, a smile still gracing on her lips, before scoffing as she walks back towards her room. "Teenagers"

 **ARC 1: The End**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: There you have it guys! Sorry for any mistakes, btw.**

 **FYI. This is just the first arc, so there will be more stories with different settings coming in the near future. All of it is one-shot. And based on a song title or the song MV. Suggest any song(s) you like for me to interpret and who knows, I might think of a plot right away and post your requests.**

 **Possible title of ARC 2: Marry me by Jason Derulo/OR/The only exception by Paramore**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. I didn't mean to make you mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-hime, or any of its characters. I don't own the song nor the idea of the MV.**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **ARC 2: Beginning**

" _I wish I never opened up my heart_

 _I didn't mean to love you baby_

 _I wish I never let it get this far_

 _I didn't mean to love you baby_

 _If I could have a single wish_

 _I'd turn back time_

 _I didn't mean to make you,_

 _I didn't mean to make you mine.."_

-( _ **I didn't mean to make you mine by Nina**_ )

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

As the first ray of sunlight slipped through the curtain, one of the occupants of the room opened her eyes. Her bright emerald orbs adjust to the light while blinking and surveying the unfamiliar surroundings. She groaned as she turned her bare body lightly to look at the other person on the bed with her.

" _Asleep_ " she thought, eying the slumbering naked blonde next to her. She got up slowly from the bed and immediately search for her things that apparently been thrown carelessly all around the room. She flipped her raven hair over her shoulder before picking up her expensive underwear. After a minute or so, she was done dressing and about to leave the room when she heard a soft yawn coming from the blonde.

"Hey, no goodbye kiss for me?" inquired by the blonde hoarsely, as she started to get up from the bed. The woman stretches her arms up in the arm, not caring if her rounded breast flash for the world to see.

The emerald-eyed woman stopped when she heard the voice, cringing for being caught in the act of escaping. She sighed silently, slowly turning to look at the woman who had her arms crossed over her naked chest. The sight of a naked woman infront of her made raven-haired whistled inwardly. "Good morning" she greeted charmingly as she walks closer to the blonde and kiss the girl on the lips.

"You were really good last night, Natsuki-san" said the blonde when they pulled apart. "Can we do it again later, tonight?" she purred close to the raven-haired's ear while her hands started to wander to certain places that she held bare the night before.

The raven-haired shivers when she felt wet tongue started to caress the side of her neck and arms started to dip dangerously low towards the zipper of her pants. The idea of morning sex is too tempting but she decided to take a pass and cut off the other woman by putting an arms' distance within their body. She sighed again inwardly. "Look … Hina?" she started, unsure if she got the name correctly.

"Saena" the blonde corrected, raising a fine brow at the other woman while her arms cross once more above her bare mounds.

The raven-haired smiled apologetically at the blonde. She already knows what usually happens right after a hook-up like this so she decided to cut the chase. The sooner as this affair is done, the sooner she can come home and sleep.

"..Right, Saena.. You know you are cute, clever and have a really nice personality." the emerald-eyed beauty complimented, as she cupped the other woman's cheek that turned bright red after hearing the words. _"She looks really different though without make-up"_ she mused silently before continuing her speech. "But this is not gonna work.. I want to have a good time and you..well, you wanted more ... I just really don't see 'us' together" Her voice filled with fake emotions unknown to other woman but she didn't care.

Saena just stood motionless and didn't even a single word to retaliate as the raven-haired woman said this words. It hurts but she didn't have anything to say. She knows this would happen from the very moment her eyes gaze at this beautiful woman at that bar last night. Kruger Natsuki is known as a player and doesn't take relationships seriously.

Natsuki felt some conscience poke at her chest seeing the girl's dejected face but dismiss it in a flash. It was not her fault that this woman come after her when she left the bar to go home and got pulled into this room, she argued through her thoughts. She then looked at Saena, kissing the girl one last time before leaving the hotel room.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Kicking the stand of her midnight black motorbike, Natsuki removed her black helmet before descending. She unconsciously flickered her hair over her shoulder as she walks towards the entrance of her two-story house.

Technically, this isn't actually Natsuki's place. This is her Aunt Saki's house where her family also resides. Natsuki is just staying here for a while since she was kicked out of her apartment for not paying six months of rent and her aunt is kind enough to let her stay for the time being. She could have sell her motorbike to pay for the expenses if it wasn't a gift from her father who passed away years ago in a tragic accident. As for her mother, she didn't knew who the woman is. Her father said that after giving birth, her mother left the baby Natsuki in care of her father before disappearing like a bubble from the face of the earth.

She placed the helmet under her arm as she got on the porch. She was about to unlock the door when it suddenly opened on its own.

"Where have you been, Natsuki? I've been calling you since yesterday!" her Aunt Saki asked, quickly ushering the younger woman inside of their house. She was her father's younger sister. Saki was a tall slim woman in her forties but her age doesn't show on her face, making her look like a young adult. Her browned-hair that's tie in a loose pony tail sway as she stride faster to the living room.

"Out with my friends, why? Is there something wrong, Auntie?" the raven-haired questioned, raising an eyebrow at her restless aunt who started pacing back and forth in her living room. She then plopped comfortably on the couch, grabbing a nearby magazine, and scans through it.

"Yes! You need to talk to your cousin! He really lose his mind this time!" the older woman said as she stood in front of Natsuki, both hands placed on her hips. Her old lime-green eyes stared seriously at the young pair of bright emerald irises.

The younger woman sighed inwardly. "Auntie, his your son. Shouldn't _you_ be the one to talk to him?" she said with a yawn. She really wanted to sleep now since she still need to try and find a work later today, if she wakes up in time from her slumber that is.

"I already did! Every single time! But he wouldn't listen to me and we all know that if he's not listening to me, he might listen to you!" her aunt argued, walking back and forth again with her hands crossed over her chest and her brows knighted together. She does have a point, her cousin admired the raven-haired too much and even going as far as listen to every plead Natsuki asked.

Natsuki would have said something just to dodge the responsibility that her aunt gave but notice that she doesn't even know what her cousin have done. "Okay, what did he do this time?"

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet" Saki said as she stopped her pacing and decided to take a seat instead. "You cousin, Kazuya, decided to marry this girl that he just met two weeks ago." Saki said in defeated tone. She really can't believe that her son is this foolish to marry a girl he barely knew and just thinking about it made her like she's going to faint. She looked up to asked the younger woman's opinion but found Natsuki's eyes wide open and mouth left hanging. Saki would have laugh out loud at the sight but refrain in doing so.

After quite some time, Natsuki shut her mouth only to open it again. "HE WHAT?!" The young woman felt a headache forming and decided to take a breath to calm down. Kazuya, her playboy cousin who change women like he's changing some clothes, just like Natsuki herself, is getting married? What kind of a joke is this?!

"Now you see why I'm like this." Her aunt tease.

"Urgh.. I need to talk to him. Where is he?" the raven-haired woman asked as she stood up from the sofa. She looked at her watch and grimaced when she took a note at the time. " _7.25am_. _Fuck, I barely got enough sleep_ "

"He left for a business trip and will be back in two weeks" he aunt inform, standing as well and stood beside the younger woman "We have to do something about this Natsuki. He barely know the girl now he plans to marry this one who I only got to see once!"

"Uhhg..Kazu you idiot, what the hell are you thinking?" the raven-haired whispered, massaging her temples while her eyes are closed. "Did he impregnate the girl?" she asked bluntly.

"No, I don't think so.. but there's something off with the two of them. It was actually just an accident that I got to meet this girl" Saki informed. She lean her back on the sofa and cross her arms over her chest. "I was walking back from the grocery and saw Kazuya with her having a meal. I walked towards the two of them to greet my son and his friend, then the next thing I knew Kazu is saying about girlfriend, proposal and stuff." She too closed her eyes before scooping closer to the raven-haired, a wicked grinned placed on her lips as she grabs the younger woman's shoulder and face Natsuki to her direction. "I have a plan, Natsuki and only you can help me"

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"I don't think this is a got idea, Aunt Saki" the raven-haired talked through the Bluetooth headset clipped on her left ear. She turned her head, scanning her surrounding before going in a resto bar where her cousin's fiancé should be working as a waitress. "Kazuya might get mad at me~"

"No, he wouldn't! That child idolized you too much so he wouldn't get mad" her aunt replied.

Natsuki sighed inwardly, recalling her aunts plead that she should see the girl herself. " _Although criticize was the word she used.._ " Her Aunt begged the raven-haired to get to know the girl personally without telling her true identity or her connections to Kazuya. It sounds so stupid and absurd thus Natsuki instantly turned down the idea. But when her aunt played her trump card, she knows that there's no way the raven-haired can't deny her request. " _I should find a job soon and get my own apartment or next time, I should really hide my mayo bottles in a place where she can't find it._ "

With thoughts inside her head, she walk towards the entrance of the establishment. Observing the place where many people is dinning, she looked for an empty table but found none. Good thing that the place has a circular bar at the center of the room. She waltzed her way over the bar, winking at a couple of female patrons having their lunch when she passed by their tables.

"Good day. What can I get for you?" says the bartender, placing a short glass with ice on top of a saucer in front of the raven-haired. He raised his eyebrows in a flirty way before backing away when the Natsuki glared at him. He put his hands in surrender before laughing lightly, slightly intrigued by the emerald-eyed beauty sitting at the bar this early.

"It would have been nice to have a tequila but I still have a hang-over from last night's drinking so I'm just gonna have a glass of iced tea for now." Said Natsuki as she lean her back on the bar stool. The bartender soon nods his head and proceeded on making the order.

When the bartender turned his attention at the task in hand, Natsuki quickly scans the whole floor for the person she came for. " _Okay_ , _Aunt Saki said that the girl is long-haired brunette, approximately 5"5, pretty face and brownish-red eyes.._ " Her emerald eyes analyze each brunette waitress she saw on the floor which is hard since she noticed that all of the waitress are brown-haired.

"Here's your Iced-tea" the bartender said as he pushed the cold glass towards the raven-haired who didn't heard him and seemed to be looking for something or maybe, "Are you looking for someone?" he asked, finally getting the attention of the woman.

"No" Natsuki lied. No one can know that she's looking the girl so she can't just ask anyone. " _Now, how can I get to know her without her being suspicious about who I am and how do I know her name_ " she thought deeply. She then grabbed the glass of Iced-tea and drink using the straw but then something caught her attention just behind the bartender.

The bartender seemed to notice that the raven-haired is focused on something behind him therefore decided to follow the line of sight of the woman. He then turned around and see what caught the emerald-eyed woman attention. "Aah, are you perhaps interested?" he asked, grabbing a clean piece of cloth and rubbed it on the surface of the bar.

Natsuki smiled widely, plan forming inside her head as she answered, "Very"

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

As the sun hides itself from the horizon, the patrons of the resto bar doubled or more precisely the bar itself. People with different ages started to chat with each other, making the whole floor like a huge mixer party. Staff switched their shifts just to accommodate the volume of customers coming in.

"Gather up ladies and gents! I have an announcement to make" shouted by a plumped middle-aged man standing at the small make-up podium placed at the corner of their staff room. He lightly scratched his dark brown hair that's styled in afro while looking around the room to see if the night staff is complete. "I see everyone is here" he commented with a nod. "Now, you all know that today will be again another busy day and you also probably know that we're hiring for new personnel but after tons of applications that had been passed for the past few days, none of them were able to surpass my expectations. I can still reme~"

"Yamada-san! Can we skip the story where you tell us about how you started the resto all by yourself and have little helped from others.." suggested by someone from the back, causing the room to be filled with laughter when Yamada pinked, obviously thinking of re-telling the story for nth time. The others seems to agree with the guy and also voiced their sentiments about the matter.

The afro-haired owner and manager named Yamada then cleared his throat to get the attention of his employees "A-anyways, I'm just here to tell you that we will be having a new staff. Com'on in!" he called before the door opened, revealing a bob-cut teal-haired girl who immediately bow at her new boss and the rest of the staff. However, she wasn't able to get anything from the rest of the crew since they're all focused on another woman walking behind her.

It was a raven-haired woman wearing a white half-sleeved shirt partnered with black ribbon and vest that has the resto bar's logo printed at the upper left side, above her name tag. She's also wearing a black fitting slacks and a shiny pair of black leather shoes which is the proper attire for all the waitress working in the resto bar. Her long shiny hair was tied in a single knot, making the smoothness of her slender neck visible to everyone that has working eyes.

The whole room suddenly become quiet as the new employees stand beside their new boss and face the rest of the staff. Not a single one of them are moving or talking until Yamada started to asked the old employees to state their names one by one so the new employees knows who's who.

Natsuki used this chance to look at all the women staff's in the eyes and confirm who among them is the main reason she decided to work as a waitress. Out of three brunettes in the room, she only found one that's fit the description. " _Bingo_ " she marked inwardly. Her alluring emerald-eyes finally found deep brownish-red eyes. " _Found you, Viola Shizuru_ "

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

After the presentation, Natsuki and the other girl named Tomoe, started to do their work. At first, they were just tasked to observe and see how the other waitress works. When they get the hang of it, the two went out on the tables and do the exact thing they saw the others did.

While Natsuki is doing a superb job on waiting the tables, Tomoe is doing the opposite. The teal-haired girl already broke two glasses and almost pour an entire bucket of ice on a customer's head when she accidently stepped on a slippery floor. If it wasn't for the raven-haired quick reflex and moved the said customer on the spot, Tomoe might got her ass kicked out of the resto bar on her first day on the job.

"Thank you for saving me earlier, Kruger-san" said Tomoe, bowing deeply at Natsuki who has her mouth full of food. It was their break time and both of them only has fifteen minutes to rest or eat because of the count of people coming in the bar.

The raven-haired lightly pat Tomoe on the head as if to say it was fine since her mouth is too busy chewing a food. She took a bite on her sandwich before drinking a soda that Tomoe offered as gratitude. "Don't worry about it" she later said, noticing the blushed she caused to the other woman. She finished her food in one bite and then decided to head back to work ahead of the girl.

When she was once again on the floor, her emerald eyes started to look for her target. _"How the hell I'm supposed to get to know her personally if she too is busy working! Dammit! Maybe working as waitress is a stupid idea.._ " she argued while roaming the floor with a tray on hand. " _Where the hell is she anyway?_ "

She received some orders and instantly went to the kitchen to fill the order. She turned and leaned her back on the counter while waiting for the cooks to finish it as she continued to thoroughly look for the red-eyed brunette. Moments later, she found the brunette at the other side of the room serving a group of three drunk male customers. She released a snicker while looking at how the brunette handled the said customers. The woman has a smile on her face while speaking to the guys who appears to be insisting to table the reluctant woman.

When her order is finished, she delivered it to the right table and walked a little closer to the brunette and see how she handle this kind of idiots.

"Come sit with us!" she heard one of them shout. It is so obvious from his voice that he had already too many drinks. The other two agreed and decided to persuade the brunette more but still the woman didn't budge.

The brunette suddenly looked up and noticed that Natsuki is staring at her. Dropping her smile in a blink of an eye as she caught Natsuki staring at her, she turned to looked back at the drunkards, placing a new smile on her lips. "I apologize, but it is really not allowed for us to sit with a customer." She said before bowing and decided to leave the table. However, one of the guys grabbed her on the wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" he shouted with a hiccup. He stood, standing near seven feet tall, and looked down at the waitress.

As she walks closer, Natsuki saw the red-eyed brunette's lips twitch, probably in annoyance, maybe even anger but the smile she placed on her face is still intact.

"Customer-san, I suggest you remove your hand off me or I will be force to make counter measures if I had to.." the brunette threatened, slowly facing the other guys at the table who gulped upon seeing the change of aura surrounding the girl.

The tall man clicked his tongue and still didn't let go, instead he pulled the waitress closer and was about to force a kiss but it didn't go as he planned.

Natsuki widened her eyes when she saw the man hardly pull the brunette and stepped faster but stopped on her tracks when she saw what unfold next.

The red-eyed brunette lose her patience, dropping her smile completely and easily flipped the poor man by the arm in a perfect arc, causing him to groan loudly when his back meet the hard cold floor along with his twisted limb.

"Kenta!" shouted by the two other man when they saw their friend barely conscious on the floor. They scooped down to helped their friend but instead found themselves being carried out by four muscular bouncers.

"That's a nice flip, Viola-san" Natsuki commented, utterly impressed at what she saw, as she stood beside her co-worker. She release a whistle seeing the aftermath damaged on the floor.

The brunette raised an eyebrow towards the raven-haired before glaring at the woman. She then walked away, leaving a baffled Natsuki behind.

" _What the hell was that?_ " asked by raven-haired to none as she walks towards the customer who called for her attention.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It was already four in the morning when the bar closed, all the staff bid their farewell to each other before going in separate ways.

Natsuki was about to get on her motorbike when she caught sight of the brunette taking a turn in an alley right across the street. " _Should I follow her and asked why she's not talking to me, unlike the other staff.._ " she debated, thinking of the reasons why the brunette is acting cold towards her. " _Holy mother..did I sleep with her before?!_ " She halt on her steps, her eyebrows are knitted as she dig her memory if she met the girl before but she can't remember. " _I'll just have to ask her, now if possible, so I can get to know her better and report back to Aunt Saki_ " She then continue to walk, jogging a little when she crossed the street before turning in the alley.

And for the second, after meeting the brunette, Natsuki's emerald eyes widened again.

There standing just few distance away from her is Shizuru Viola, the brunette that her cousin Kazuya was supposedly engaged, being surrounded by the same men that cause a stir inside the resto bar. They all turned to looked at Natsuki.

" _What the fukc!_ " Natsuki cursed, glaring at the men who's cornering the brunette. She stared at them in the eyes one by one but her gaze stayed longer on the man that the brunette flipped on the floor. He was holding a knife. A really sharp knife from the looks of it.

"Ah, I see Kruger-san seemed to frozen on her spot" Viola remarked with a smile.

This time, it was Natsuki who glared at the brunette and telepathically told her to 'shut up!'. She then suddenly stepped forward, catching the man who's holding the knife off guard, before delivering a roundhouse kick to the back of his neck.

"K-kenta!" shouted by the other guys once more seeing their friend facing the ground, mostly unconscious. They turned to look at the raven-haired, who had her palms inside her pocket and a bored expression showing on her face. This irked the other two.

They stood up, facing the raven-haired waitress and launch few punches that barely hit the woman. Of course, Natsuki threw a few of her punch. Some landed on her attackers, more were blocked. It was two-on-one after all.

After a full five minutes of exchanging blows, all three of them are panting hard.

"I..I give!" said the other man. He slumped on the floor and leaned his back while gasping for air.

"Me..me too! Why are we even fighting?!" asked the other who also sat on the floor while leaning on a nearby wall. "Kenta just dragged us here"

Natsuki took a deep breathe, exhaling it louder as she straighten herself before touching her aching shoulder. She used her right arm earlier to block a high kick and didn't notice the pain until now. "O-okay, let's stop, alright." She then turned to looked at Shizuru and see if she's alright, not noticing the huge man she knocked out earlier is coming to life. "Are you ok~"

Natsuki has quizzical face when Shizuru suddenly gasped. "Natsuki! Behind you!"

It was too late, the moment Natsuki turned to see what the brunette meant. Kenta already had the knife on his hand and plunge it directly at Natsuki's chest. The time stayed still and resumed in slow motion as the raven-haired grabbed her stinging chest and fell on her knees.

The suspect, finally snapping out of his world and realized what he had just done, quickly escape the scene along with her friends who keep shouting random curses and apologies.

The last thing that Natsuki heard before she closed her eyes was some rustling and someone calling out her name.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"..ki" someone called.

"..tsuki!" another one.

"Mmnn.."

"Natsuki! Wake up!" someone called once more but this time with a light tapping on her face.

Finally, Natsuki opened her eyes and groggily stared up to see a worried ruby eyes. She looked at the brunette, blinking repeatedly to ease the tiredness of her eyes. She tried to stand up but found a pair of hand trying to push her back down.

"Lay down, you can't get up yet." The brunette commanded firmly, pulling the blanket up so it can cover the raven-haired.

"Wh-at happened?" Natsuki asked weakly "Where am I?" She looked around the room and noticed some personal things placed on a nearby shelf. " _Well_ , _definitely not in a hospital.._ "

"You're at my place" the brunette supplied "You passed out last night after.."

"I was stabbed!" Natsuki suddenly blurted. She then sat straight and feel her chest for any injury or wound but found nothing. And she's also not wearing anything, except her black sports bra. Natsuki blushed, looking up to see the red-eyed waitress's head is turned to the side and a cute patch of redness adored her cheeks.

The brunette then looked at Natsuki from the corner of her eyes. The raven-haired is looking at her weirdly while smirking? "W-what?"

"Nothing much, I'm just adoring the cute blush on your face" Natsuki said, unconsciously using a flirtatious tone. She didn't even cover herself and let the blanket fall on the floor when she stood up from the bed, causing another blush on Shizuru's face.

"I told you to lie down!" the brunette argued as she picks up the fallen sheet and throw it at directly at the raven-haired.

"You know, I noticed that you have some bad blood for me. Care to tell why is that?" Natsuki asked while leaning her body on the headboard. The bed wasn't big but she felt comfortable just sitting there.

Shizuru looked at woman on her bed void of emotion until she suddenly smile, which creep the hell out of the raven-haired. "I don't know what are you talking about, Kruger-san"

"Call me Natsuki.. just like when you called my name earlier" the raven-haired corrected, examining the spot on her chest that was supposedly stabbed. "I swear that fuckers gonna pay when I find him"

"Don't worry he's already in jail. I called the cops and they were able to apprehend him immediately. You're really lucky you didn't got stabbed." Shizuru commented noticing that the woman on her bed is squirming. "I was supposed to bring you to the hospital but you said you don't want to. I know you were only half-awake then but you insisted on not going to a hospital and since you didn't have any serious injury, I decided to just bring you here. This place is close to the resto-bar so I didn't have much of a trouble to get you in." She moved to a nearby table before picking up something, which later Natsuki found out that it was her wooden pendant.

The raven-haired looked at the broken pieces of the said pendant. It was a gift from her father when they've gone camping together when she was ten. Aside from her motorcycle, it was the only thing her father left for her. " _And now it's broken_ "

Shizuru felt sad for the woman. She slowly sat the edge of her bed and continue to look at the sorrowful expression on Natsuki's face. "It looks like the pendant protected you from dying" she later said.

Natsuki looked up, and smiled. Not a flirty smile she used to have nor a smile just to please someone but a real smile. "Yeah, I guess so. .Thank you" she whispered, gripping the pendant that broke into two.

Shizuru too smiled upon seeing the raven-haired's mood slightly light up. "You're welcome, Kr..Natsuki-san"

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"You really don't remember who I am?" Shizuru asked, halting the spoon of rice from coming in to her mouth.

" _Am I supposed to know?"_ the raven-haired asked, though only through her mind.

Both of them were currently having their late breakfast at Shizuru's apartment. It was already eleven in the morning and both of them have barely enough rest nor sleep.

Natsuki shook her head as an answer. She really don't have any clue if she met the ruby-eyed brunette before.

"I guess it can't be helped" Shizuru sighed silently. "We we're classmates' way back in high school"

"We were?" Natsuki titled her head. "And you still remember it was me?"

Shizuru nods as she continues to eat her meal. "Yes, you were quite popular if I remember correctly."

Still, Natsuki can't remember the girl.

Not until Shizuru puffed her cheeks, tied her hair in two knots, one on each side of her head and out of nowhere, magically pulled an old large circular eye glasses that hides the color of her reddish irises.

"Vi-Vi!" Natsuki shouted, finally remembering the nerdy girl seated at the front row seat during freshman year. They we're not close but at least they were good to each other back then.

Shizuru's brow twitched hearing her old odd pet name. It has been ages since she heard that it. It was a name that Natsuki used to call her before their whole class mimicked the raven-haired and started to call Shizuru like that as well. Initially she hated Natsuki for it but later found herself grow fond of it. If Natsuki didn't called her like that, she would have graduated high school with no friends and absolutely no good memories to remember.

They exchanged their memories together then. Talking about how they have been for the past years and what happened after high school. It turns out that Shizuru is a part owner of the restaurant since her parents died and leave the management to her, along with her uncle Yamada. Natsuki sure laughed out loud hearing that the brunette is related to their plumped boss and also the fact that the brunette herself is actually one of her boss.

Shizuru also told Natsuki the reason she's acting cold towards the raven-haired. It turns out that few days ago, Shizuru was in a hurry to go somewhere and was about to get in a cab when Natsuki grabbed the door of the cab first and get inside along with a drunk blonde beauty within her arms. Shizuru said she didn't mind that she was high-jacked but what irked her is that Natsuki is acting high and mighty and didn't even apologize to her for stealing the cab.

After eating and chatting, Natsuki bid her farewell since she wants to have a shower. Shizuru of course offered her bathroom but the raven-haired refused, saying that she's going to take too much time to shower and wants to sleep afterwards before going back to work later.

Reaching her home, Natsuki was quickly dragged by Aunt to their living room and asked questions regarding the brunette. The raven-haired told the older woman that she knew Shizuru from before and she is a good person but somehow Saki still wanted to know more and not satisfied with the answer, saying that people change in time. With a pouty face, Saki asked Natsuki to continue to get to know the girl and see if she's fit to be with her son who will come back from his business trip in less than two weeks.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Her second day of work started just fine or rather, much better than she anticipated. Natsuki actually become popular with the regular patrons that even Yamada commended her for doing a great job.

"I didn't knew you have a great talent being a waitress" Shizuru commented, sitting across the raven-hiared who's eating a pasta for her break time. She smile as she reached over the table and swipe the sauce at the corner of Natsuki's mouth using a tissue. "You have sauce on your cheek" she laughed.

"Thanks" said the raven-haired with a blush. She put down the empty plate and dabbed a tissue on her mouth, looking curiously at Shizuru's ring-less fingers. This made her wonder why though. If she really was engage with her cousin, shouldn't she be at least wearing the engagement ring?

"Is something the matter?" Shizuru asked, pulling the raven-haired out of her musing.

"N-no.. nothing. Thanks for the clothes you let be borrowed earlier, by the way. I'll return it you as soon as I washed it."

"Its fine, besides it was my fault anyway why your shirt got a hole" Shizuru stated while pouring herself a cup of hot tea from her personal thermos.

They soon fell into a comfortable conversation much like earlier that day. It was a friendly chat, unlike what Natsuki used to when talking to a woman with the same age. Usually, when a woman come talking her, maybe a little younger or not much older, Natsuki automatically fall into a full flirting drive that became her habit. It may also be the reason why the patrons of the resto bar, who mostly are females, came to like her more than the other waitress. Even her co-workers stated they are rather fond of the raven-haired woman.

Talking with the Shizuru is a nice change of pace though, she thought. Shizuru is not afraid to put herself out there or speak her mind. She didn't care if she said things that might offend the raven-haired as long as she voiced her opinions, much to Natsuki's amusement. It was very different from the women who only say good things just to get something from her.

"And it was one of my favorite shirt too!" she exclaimed with a laugh before a beeping sound from her watch rang "Oops, I think my break is over ..talk to you later?"

"Hmm" Shizuru nods her head while the other woman open the door and leave the staff pantry.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

Days quickly pass by and before Natsuki noticed it, she and Shizuru become close friends than ever. Even closer than she intended to. She still remember her goal, but truth to be told, sometimes she forgets the real reason why she attached herself with the brunette whenever Shizuru is right beside her, which is almost all the time. A thing that suddenly become common to her that quite a few times, their co-workers started to asked if the two are more than just friends. The two of course laughed it out, saying they were just friends and knew each other way back.

Most of the time after their shifts, Shizuru would invite Natsuki to her place to have early breakfast or a quick snack in which of course the raven-haired never declined. How could she? She really loves to eat anything that looks tasty and all her co-workers should probably knew that by now. Plus, Shizuru is a decent cook, she makes food easily but very appetizing.

Side by side, they walk down again along the alley where Shizuru was cornered by the thugs that almost got Natsuki killed. The raven-haired held her black helmet under her right arm while her motorcycle is at the parking lot of resto bar since Shizuru's apartment doesn't have proper parking space and she doesn't want to leave her bike outside the building unprotected.

It was still dark since the sun is still hiding thus the only light that shed their way are from streetlight at the ends of the alley. Their steps are slower than usual since the two of them had a couple of drinks, along with the rest of the staff, because apparently it was Yamada's birthday. All of the employee celebrated it with him along with the customers present that day.

Shizuru suddenly halt on her steps, causing the raven-haired to bump on her back, when she heard some rustling on a nearby garbage can.

"Ow" Natsuki winced when her forehead collided with the brunette's back. "Why are you stopping?"

Shizuru however didn't respond and instead slowly lift shaky a finger and pointed at something few feet away from them. She squeaked when a pair of glowing green eyes came to view from the shadows. She took a step and tried to run away but since Natsuki is right behind her, she wasn't able get to go anywhere.

They stumble back, with Shizuru trying to run while shouting 'monster' repeatedly. Natsuki's butt hit the floor with an 'oof' while the brunette is nestled in between her legs and clutching on her shirt, frightened by the pair of green eyes.

Natsuki felt her face flushed as Shizuru continues to bury her face on the raven-haired's neck. " _Gaah! What is this? She's is crying for god sake Kruger! And all you think about is having this woman do this while the two of you are naked?!_ " She felt a shiver run down her spine when Shizuru puffed a hot breath on her exposed neck. If she didn't feel any amount of attraction or anything at all towards the brunette before, Natsuki sure that she feels it now. Her old self started to creep back, causing her intoxicated head to be filled with hunger and lust towards the woman clinging on top of her body.

Unknown to her, Shizuru is having almost the same thought " _Natsuki, what is it about you that makes me feel comfortable and safe? Did you know that your very presence cause my heart tremble like I never felt for anyone before?_ "

But then few more rustling came and Shizuru started to squirmed once more but this time, Natsuki wasn't able to hold both of their weight and ended up being pinned by the brunette at ground of the alley.

"Arrf!" came a small bark.

Natsuki looked up after hearing the sound, thankfully kicking her out of her perverted thoughts. With Shizuru's face still buried on her chest, the raven-haired pushed their body back up the from the ground and squinted her eyes to look at the source of the sound.

"Arrf arrf!" came another sound before a white flurry thing run towards them.

Finally Shizuru lift her head up when Natsuki yelp, her eyes is lightly red from the tears that managed to escape when she tightly closed her eyes but the fear she felt early quickly turned into a glee when she saw a white jolly puppy trying to lick the raven-haired on the face.

"S-stupid puppy! Enough..gaah!" Natsuki roared but the amusement on her voice is detectable. She soon started to laugh when she heard Shizuru laughing at her predicament. She never knew that an animal, or more appropriately, a puppy can be this cute yet at the same time very annoying. And she never knew that Shizuru's laugh can bring a warm fuzzy feeling within her.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"Home sweet home" the brunette said cheerily, nearly tumbling as she widely opens the door and let her guests go inside her apartment. "Ne, do you plan to keep it?" she asked the raven-haired in between hiccup, motioning the small box carton on Natsuki's arms as the woman pass by her. She closed the door with one hand since her other still holds the key and a half-emptied bottle of tequila that Natsuki said she wanted to finish no matter what. They both don't have shift later so Shizuru agreed with the raven-haired, even offering to accompany the woman in drinking. She staggered toward her kitchen and came back later with two shot glass and some left over foods from her fridge.

"I want to.. He looks really cute but I can't." came the dejected reply "I still live with my aunt and she's allergic to furs so having a pet is not an option" She put the box down on the floor before seating on a sofa. She then removed the jacket she's wearing and leaned her back with a satisfy groan. She massaged her temples, still feeling the slight dizziness caused by the alcohols she consumed earlier. She battered herself for drinking so much but just like any good food she sees, she just can't waste a good bottle of liquor.

The puppy peeks at the box, seemingly knowing that he was the topic of conversation and tried to playfully bark at them. Natsuki ruffled the puppy's head and laugh heartily when it made the puppy bark once more while trying to catch her fingers.

Unknown to the raven-haired, Shizuru is staring at her. Her gaze would occasionally fall on the puppy but lingers more on Natsuki. She placed a hand on her restless chest while unconsciously walking towards the giggling woman tipsily. She bit her lower lip as her eyes bathe at the sight of the emerald beauty, who's currently too busy playing with the puppy that she didn't even notice that Shizuru is standing few feet away.

After removing her jacket, Natsuki now is only wearing a white thin-fitting crop-top shirt that's making her asset flash right before the brunette's eyes. Mildly inebriated, Shizuru noted that the raven-haired's chest isn't as big as hers but what attract her right now about Natsuki's body is her broad shoulders and tone muscles. Not to mention the flat stomach she has considering Natsuki eats like she's in food eating competition.

Like a magnet being pulled, Shizuru stand a little closer to the raven-haired. Natsuki finally took a notice and placed the puppy back inside the box.

"Vi~" Natsuki started but cut off when suddenly the brunette planted herself on the sofa with a 'oof', placing the glass and bottle on the small table and sitting right beside the raven-haired. Natsuki's brows knitted when Shizuru lean her head at the back of the couch and looked right at her.

"Natsuki.." the red-eyed waitress slurred.

"If I knew you have low tolerance for alcohol, I wouldn't had let you drink, Vi-vi" Natsuki laughed. She ruffled the brunette hair too like she did with the puppy before reaching for the bottle of tequila and pour herself a glass. "Ah, this is so good. I wonder where Yamada-san got this.." she uttered silently as she leaned sideways so she can face the obviously drunk brunette. She giggles lightly at how Shizuru pouts her lips hearing the old pet name while blinking rapidly to ease the tiredness of her eyes. "You should sleep, don't worry I'll lock your door once I finished the bottle."

Shizuru shook her head and mimicked the raven-haired, drinking her shot in one quick gulp. With a smirk on their face, they shared a quick glance as to silently challenge the other to take the next shot. They repeated this, changing turns in drinking until the bottle is fully empty.

Silence consumed the two of them as they stay still for a moment, just looking around the dimly lighted room and from time to time, looking at each other with unknown emotions conveying through their eyes. The world seems to be dead as the two of them shared a small smile before Shizuru leaned in and plant a chaste kiss on the raven-haired's cheek. "Thank you Natsuki for saving at the alley" she whispered with her eyes close.

By then, Natsuki face started to heat up. She can still feel the feeling of that soft lips next to her reddening cheek even if Shizuru already pulled back. It made her question herself why does she always blush whenever Shizuru did something like this. As far as she knows, Natsuki never experienced anything like this before. Sure, most of the time women around her do this kind of things to her, even more sensual than the way Shizuru did, but right now her mind is running wild. She can't think of anything that's not Shizuru. " _Why..T-thoughts of Shizuru?_ " Her hands started to sweat lightly, there's also this knot in the pit of stomach that she didn't know where it came from. It might be from the alcohol but she can't be sure. But most of all, and what she really wanted to know, is why her heart beating really fast like she had just ran a mile and she just didn't know what to think or do.

Looking at the brunette, Natsuki unconsciously moved her body closer until their body is leaning on each other and their faces are just few inches away. Shizuru opened her eyes then place her head on Natsuki's shoulder, commenting that the raven-haired smells nice and refreshing even though they just drank an alcohol after their whole night shift.

Again, Natsuki feels her face lit up when Shizuru took a whiff of her. She knows that Shizuru is probably just drunk by saying this but the voice shouting at the back of her head said that she needs to do what she always do whenever this event happened. " _Kiss her! Take her!_ " Without thinking much further, she grabbed the bruntte by the chin and lift the woman's face up to her.

Shizuru look at her in the eyes and smiled, not knowing that the next course of action that Natsuki would take will surely take her by surprise.

A muffled gasp escape from her lips when Natsuki leaned in and take her soft lips. Her eyes suddenly were wide, shocked by the action of the raven-haired but soon noticed herself enjoying the equally soft lips caressing her own. She soon closed her eyes and give in, unfortunately missing the moment that Natsuki opened her exotic emerald eyes. " _She tastes like tequila_ " they both thought inwardly.

She continued to kiss the brunette, sucking and probing the other's lower lip, while her eyes is silently observing Shizuru who at the moment started to return the favor and kiss the raven-haired with all her got.

Natsuki pushed further, finally closing her eyes as she started to hear the loud pounding of her heart through her chest, and slowly guide Shizuru's body so she can lean on the sofa's armrest while the raven-haired rest on top of her.

"Ahmm" the brunette moaned, feeling her body heated when a cold hand started to massage the side of her hips. Shizuru's mind remained blank even when they ended the kiss for a need of air. She had never pant this much all her life but she couldn't complain.

Natsuki stared at down at her, the desire that swirling on her emerald eyes made Shizuru breath hitched. She never knew that Natsuki can have this effect on her. It was like she was trapped inside a cold dark place where only two shining green eyes are visible from a far.

The second time their lips met, the Shizuru doesn't really know who kissed who. It was not as good as the first time they tasted each other's lips, but it's even better. _Way_ better. It's more sexy and arousing.

Shizuru let another moan escaped from her mouth when Natsuki started to shower her with light wet kisses from her jawline to her exposed neck, along with a hand that started to creep its way up to her stomach to her chest.

"Nnn..Nat..suki" she whispered next to the raven-haired's ear when an electric shock suddenly runs through her body. She weaved both of her hands to Natsuki's soft mane, gripping it lightly when the woman in top her lightly bit a spot on her neck and suck on it. She moved her hands to caress Natsuki's back not so gently, almost ripping the woman's crop-top shirt. She wanted to feel the raven-haired's warm body and not the fabric she wears. " _More..mm_ " She can feel her face heated along with her whole body every time the raven-haired touches a bare skin. She is slowly loosing herself with the sensation but she can't do anything to stop it since she feels her body drained from energy as Natsuki continued her ministration.

Natsuki kissed her again on the lips but this time, she's using her soft tongue and it was a little aggressive than before. Shizuru instantly lose the battle as the raven-haired expertly invade her mouth. Natsuki's hands too had started to come in play, using one to slowly unbutton the brunette's blouse while the other grabbed Shizuru's thigh and massage it sensually. She slowly placed a leg in between Shizuru's and carefully pushed forward, causing a lusty moan from the brunette when her knee reached to Shizuru's center.

With the last button undone, Natsuki pulled back a little to see her prize. A wicked smile suddenly plastered on her face seeing Shizuru's ample chest that's covered by a red-laced bra. _"Nice choice.."_ she commented inwardly before diving in again and kissed the top of the brunette's chest, leaving a nice mark on Shizuru's pale skin.

She kissed, bit, and sucked Shizuru's neck once more while her hands started to go around the body and unclasped the bra. Upon realizing that the bound on her chest was unfastened, Shizuru finally opened her eyes. Her unsure, maybe even frightened, red-eyes stared at lustful emeralds up above.

When Natsuki reached to grab the strings of her bra, she suddenly felt embarrassed and crossed her arms across her chest. She then tried to sit up, pushing Natsuki's body slightly away from her. "We..we can't" she said "Natsuki I'm..we.."

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean.. " Natsuki suddenly said as she finally come to her senses, lifting the brunette's discarded blouse from the ground and offered it to the other woman. "Here.."

Shizuru took her blouse and at slow pace, put it back on. They stayed in uncomfortable silence, neither one tried to look at each other's eyes.

"I should go" Natsuki said as she picked up her jacket and fix her disarray hair. She can feel Shizuru's gaze followed her every movement but she acted like she didn't know. She's scared that if she looked at Shizuru right now, she might do something and make the situation even worst. " _You're so stupid, Kruger. That's your friend over there! Not to mention your cousin's fiancé!_ " she battered inwardly. _"Really stupid! Arrrggh! What are you thinking doing something like that?!"_

"Natsuki" Shizuru called after a while. She too are having some kind of this thoughts but she didn't let it show on her face when the raven-haired turned to look at her. "If.. If you want, you can leave the puppy here for a few days, I can take care of him until you can someone to adopt him.." she said with a smile.

"..yah, sure… Thanks" was the raven-haired's deadpan reply before she got up, ruffled the puppy's head again and leave the apartment without another word.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

It was almost two days since Shizuru get to see the raven-haired again. It somehow irked her that Natsuki only left a voice mail saying her sorry about the way she acted and talked about finding an owner for the puppy.

After getting herself a proper sleep and rest the day before, the brunette spent the rest of her day-off thinking about the incident happened between Natsuki. She tried to have a conversation about it but up until now, she can't find the right timing. Especially now that they're at work. " _How can I talk to her if there's always people surrounding her.."_ the brunette thought.

And so another day passed by without the two of having a proper talk. They would greet each other before the work, anything or something about work, then after their shifts but that just it. Natsuki also didn't go to the brunette's apartment anymore. Then there's this weird aura surrounding the two of them if they were able to finally have a break together but neither one have the courage to speak. Even the people around them noticed this but wise enough not to comment. " _Lover's quarrel_ " they all thought.

"Good work, everyone!" Yamada exclaimed as he walked inside the staff room. Behind him are the rest of the night staff, along with Natsuki.

At last, unreadable emeralds met wondering rubies.

Shizuru smiled lightly as her eyes finally gaze at Natsuki's emeralds. Though it didn't take long since Natsuki quickly turn away and follow Yamada as he stood on his mini platform. She positioned herself beside the man, laughing a little when her co-workers teased if she's Yamada's assistant now.

The brunette felt a pain struck her core when Natsuki averted her gaze and didn't return her smile. It has been days since they started acting like this to each other so she figured that maybe Natsuki is okay now. " _I guess I was wrong. Are you angry at me now, Natsuki? Please tell me no.._ "

"Well, today had been yet again a blast, so again good job everyone!" the crew clapped their hands. "But this is not all I wanted to say and not exactly the reason why I asked for some of you not to leave yet.." Yamada said, earning confuse looks and murmurs from his employee. "Erm well, Kruger-san, Is it okay if you say it instead? Just thinking about makes me really sad."

Natsuki nods her head and face her co-workers who gasped when she suddenly bow. "Thank you all for being kind to me. I know it's just two weeks but I will never forget the experience and memories I had working here.." she can hear them asked questions now but she decided to continue. "At first, I decided to apply because.. well, I got nothing else to do" she laughed "but I didn't know that it will something that will change life. As short it maybe. So thank you all."

The questions flow like water then, asking why she's suddenly leaving and in short notice of time too. Natsuki tried to answer as simple as she can but finding it hard to lie when those red-eyes is staring at her.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"When you said that this job is harder than you thought, is it really your reason?" a familiar voice asked when she went to get her motorbike at the parking lot. "Is the job really that hard for you?"

"Yes" she lied. She noted her hands are shaking as she zipped her jacket and mounted her bike before aligning the mirrors.

"Can you at least face me when you say it." Shizuru demanded. She's really pissed off right now. Pissed at Natsuki, pissed at her uncle for accepting the raven-haired's resignation letter without her knowing but most of all, she is pissed off herself.

Natsuki didn't turn to look at the brunette. She can't. She's frightened that if Shizuru see her eyes right now, the brunette might see through her façade. Painful images suddenly flashed through her mind, images of her cousin hugging and laughing with Shizuru around his arms. Images of her cousin freely kissing the brunette because she's his fiancé. The pain cause by this images made her gripped the handle bar of her motorbike tighter. "Just drop it will you. Think of it this way, I just have something else to do so I quit."

"You're lying.." the brunette uttered silently as she walks closer to the other woman and grabbed Natsuki by the arm. When Natsuki finally look at her she said it again "You're lying"

"I'm not. Why would lie about something like this? And why are you so held up with this?"

The brunette doesn't know how to answer. She knows that Natsuki is not telling the truth but she doesn't know why. She do know however is that the raven-haired is not a quitter. She can be anything, a sweet talker, an easy-go-lucky woman, but she was never a quitter, that she is sure of. Unless, "..Is-is it because of me? Is it because of what happened~"

"Don't be full of yourself, Shizuru" Natsuki cut her off.

This is the first time in a very long time she called the brunette's first name. The first time was when they were still in high school. It was always had been 'Vi-vi' whenever she address Shizuru so it somehow brings a warmth towards her heart being be able to finally speak the name. " _Great, now just saying her name makes my heart flutters_ " She remarked sarcastically. Inwardly, of course.

Shizuru's heart to melt hearing the raven-haired say her name. She wanted so bad for Natsuki to call her that but the emerald-eyed beauty said it's much easier to call her 'Vi-vi'. "You.. I can tell that you're lying..so please Natsuki. Tell me the real reason why are you quitting." Shizuru have only then noticed that she's been crying. She quickly wipes her tears away but more of it came.

"Because I did something that I should have done." Natsuki said in hush tone, turning her head away to prevent the brunette seeing her watery eyes. "It was not my intention" she continued as a sole tear escaped from the corner of her eyes. "I didn't mean to.." she paused once more after hearing the brunette's muffled sobs. "I didn't mean to love you" she whispered through the air, hoping that the brunette wouldn't be able to hear it but glad that she finally admit it to herself.

Natsuki wanted nothing more to embrace the brunette. To engulf Shizuru in a hug and tell her not to cry because it's breaking her heart to see her like this. For a player like Natsuki, it was always easier to leave someone when they were vulnerable but somehow Natsuki didn't have the will to let Shizuru shed more tears for someone like her. Her hands loosen its gripped on the metal bars as her face features a defeated smile. " _You're so hopeless, Kruger._ "

The brunette still had her face on her palms as she continued to cry louder than she wanted. She can't help it. It's not just her eyes are crying but also her heart. Her now broken heart that unknowingly fall for the raven-haired beauty even if she knows that Natsuki would probably just stomped of her feelings if she came to know about it.

"Stop crying, Vi-vi" said Natsuki as she stood infront of the brunette and finally embracing the girl. She directed Shizuru's head on her shoulder while her hand encircle the woman's body protectively. "I.. I don't want to see you cry .. please ..stop crying, Shizuru"

Shizuru obeyed and finally seizing her crying. Her eyes are redder than usual, as well as her nose and cheeks when she look up to stared at Natsuki. "Baka.." she whispered. "You're the one who made me cry, take the responsibility." she said, circling her own arms around the raven-haired's form. The words caused Natsuki giggled but welcome it nonetheless. "And I love you too" she later confess as she looked straight to Natsuki's eyes.

They both blushed at the sudden confession.

Face still red as an apple, the raven-haired was the one to seal the deal. "I'll gladly accept the responsibility." Natsuki said, lifting Shizuru's head by the chin and kiss the brunette with all the love she have from the bottom of her heart.

Not knowing the silent whistles and cheers their co-worker's been doing since they spotted the two women talking at the center of the parking lot. Some are hiding behind some cars while the others camouflage behind the bushes.

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

"You..she... WH-WHAT?" the raven-haired stuttered, standing shocked at the center of the living room of her Aunt Saki's house. Her eyes glued for a moment on her Aunt that's smiling apologetically at her before landing at her cousin Kazuya who just came home from his business trip. Along with a beautiful chocolate head, browned-eyed woman, named Akane, who looks somewhat familiar to her. " _Have I seen her before?_ "

"Sorry for not telling you about it Natsuki" Kazuya laughed seeing her older cousin's bewildered face. "I knew you'd act this way!" He remarked before yelping in surprise when he receive a pinch from his fiancé. His real fiancé.

"It's rude to laugh at somebody like that Kazu!" Akane reprimanded. "Uhmm..Saki-mama, Natsuki-san, please excuse us for a moment" said the browned-eyed woman, bowing at Natsuki and Saki before dragging an apologizing Kazuya away.

Seeing her son walked away, Saki too slowly scooped away and try to escape the scene but Natsuki blocked her way. "A.U.N.T-S.A.K.I" she heard the raven-haired called. A chill run down her spine sensing Natsuki's cold aura.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" she blurted. "I made mistake. I thought that the waitress he met that day was her fiancé and not Akane-chan's older cousin."

"Eh? Cousin?" Natsuki titled her head, finally remembering the picture frame in Shizuru's bedroom where two almost identical young brunette sat on a colorful see-saw.

"Yes. Kazu said that since Akane-chan and Waitress-san~"

"Shizuru" Natsuki corrected "Her name is Shizuru"

"Ooh" Saki smirked knowingly at her niece "anyway, _Shizuru_ -san and Akane-chan are close relatives so Kazu went to have a talked with her in that restaurant to asked for her approval. And that's where I misunderstood the situation. In my puzzled state, I missed some of Kazu words and just assume that Shizuru-chan is his fiancé.." she finished. She smiled lightly at the raven-haired and hoped that her explanation will be accepted.

Natsuki pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is so messed up" she muttered. She got home in hurry from Shizuru's apartment and was honestly ready to have an argument with Kazuya regarding Shizuru. After acknowledging their feelings for each other, Natsuki decided that she will fight for the brunette even if it means that she had to against her dearest cousin. " _Wait, so does that mean that the only connection Kazuya with Shizuru is through Akane?"_ She lift her head in realization before facing her confused aunt. She walked towards the older woman, suddenly embracing Saki while saying her 'thank you's'.

"Eh? Thank you for what?" Saki questioned as Natsuki released her body and darts outside their house. Dumbfounded, she followed the raven-haired and see the younger woman mounted her motorcycle. "Natsuki, where are you going? You just came back.." she asked but cut off again by her niece.

"I'm going to see my future fiancé!" Natsuki shouted through her helmet as she speeds off towards the direction for a certain brunette.

"Fi-fi-fiancé..Eeeeehh!?" was the words the poor woman able to say before darkness take over her eyes and her mind succumb with unconsciousness.

 **ARC 2: Ends.**

0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0

 **A/N: TBH, this ending was not the actual ending I had in mind but I figured to end it like this instead of a broken hearted Natsuki/ Shizuru. YEP, I decided before that it would be a sad story but I changed my mind! Haha.. Anyways, sorry for any misspelled words/ grammar issue.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! Don't be bitter and put review!**


	3. Maybe this time

" _Two old friends meet again_

 _Wearing older faces_

 _And talk about the places they've been_

 _Two old sweethearts who fell apart_

 _Somewhere long ago_

 _How are they to know_

 _Someday they'd meet again_

 _And have a need for more_

 _Than reminiscin'.."_

 _-(_ _ **Maybe this time by Michael Murphy**_ _)_

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Shizuru instantly felt a shiver ran down on her spine the moment she step out from her apartment building. She rubbed hands together and blew hot air through her mouth as she walks down along the pedestrian lane of a semi-deserted street. She hid her hands inside the pockets of her warm jacket and tucked her chin to protect her neck from the cold. She silently chastises herself from forgetting to grab her knitted gloves and scarf on her way out. Winter had come and the first snow of the season is beginning to fall on the streets of Fuuka. She can't help but to smile at the sight of white flakes floating in the air until it falls on the pavement or the roofs of parked cars alongside the road. 

The snow reminds her of many things in life. Like the time when she finally graduated from college years ago. Or the time when she first attended a Winter Formal together with bestfriends. Or when her father and mother gave her a surprise birthday celebration when she turned eight. She suddenly remembers standing by her window in her bedroom window when she was still a child, watching the snow fall gently to the ground or cover the trees outside their house in white. She remembers making snow angels with her dad early in the morning, against her mother's wishes, or building snowmen with her childhood friends at the sidewalks. 

She giggled at the thought of her, being adult and all, laying on the ground and making those snow angels and how weird would it look like if her old man join her for all times sakes. 

She turn to a corner and finally saw the red blinking logo of a supermarket and practically ran inside to hide from the cold. She almost moan loudly by the feeling of warmness cause by the store's heater. She can heard the store speaker playing English love songs and can't helped but to hummed along. 

"Hi, Shizuru!" Akane, one of the store's front cashier greeted her. "Doing late night shopping?" 

Shizuru nod her head. "Hi, Akane. Yes actually, I got caught up reading articles for work and didn't noticed the time, so here I am." She said with a guilty smile. She usually go shopping at eight in the evening every Sunday but today she really lost track of time. She looked down on her watch and noticed that indeed it was quite late. Not that the store will close soon since its open twenty-four seven but Shizuru decided to proceed with her task. 

She waved at the another familiar clerk standing behind one of the four counters and grabbed a cart from the front of the store before making her way over to the fruits and vegetables isle. Not really having a list, she silently pick up items that would fit in her menu for an entire week. As she inspect some green apples and pears, she felt something collide against her leg and almost cause an avalanche of the said fruits when she jump up from the scare. She put the fruits on her hand in her cart and looked down, staring at a pair of amethyst-colored eyes of young blonde girl that's grinning up at her. 

"Um... Hi?" she said with uncertainty. She then look around to see who this adorable child belongs to. She wanted to scoop down and embrace the girl but she was afraid that the parents might accuse her of kidnapping so refrain herself. "Are you lost, little one?" she asked, smiling when the young blonde giggles. 

"No." she whispers softly, looking momentarily behind her before staring back at Shizuru with mischievousness in her eyes. "I'm hiding, you see." 

Shizuru can't stop herself from giggling at this. She finally lowers herself and crouched down to the girl's eye level. She's probably five, maybe even four years of age, with long blonde hair that goes pass by her shoulder and bright amethyst eyes. Somehow, the child's eyes reminds her of someone she knew but she pushed the thought away. "Well, your parents might be worried now and probably won't be happy that you're hiding from them." she whispers back. "Do you want me to help you find your mom or dad?" 

The girl shook her head. "I don't have my dad and mum anymore." she said and it made Shizuru's heart ache for her when she saw sadness on the child's eyes. The young child might have saw Shizuru looking at her with pity she doesn't want so she quickly covered her emotion with a bright smile. "I'm here with my Aunt" she said, still smiling though that smile warp into a deep frown. "You're right though. She must be turning pale now that I'm not at her side." She poked out her tongue and playfully hit her head as if that would pay for her punishment. "She wasn't happy the last time I did this." 

Shizuru tries to not to laugh while the young blonde said those words. She can only imagine the look of shock, panic and worries combine this child's guardian had when she noticed her niece is gone. Deciding to help the child, Shizuru stood up and hold out her hand for the child to take. "Come, let's find your Aunt before she gets mad at you. Also, when we find her, you should tell her you're sorry for hiding and you won't do it again. Okay?" 

The young blonde stare long and hard at Shizuru's outstretch hand, tilting her head to the side before looking up at Shizuru. "I can't go with you." she said plainly. "I mean, I want to find her but my Aunt says never go with a stranger.." 

"Oh. That's right. Well," Shizuru extended her hand once more for the girl to shake. "I'm Shizuru and I am a friend. Should we go and find your aunt now?" 

The girl stares at her hand again before sighing and shaking it. "Okay" She held Shizuru's hand and started to walk around the store looking for her Aunt. 

"Can you tell me what does your aunt look like?" Shizuru asked, holding her cart on her left hand while the other holds the girl. 

"Umm" the young blonde starts, looking down at her shiny dark boots as if answer was there. "She has dark straight hair and goes to her back. And uhm, she's wearing her favorite leather jacket.." 

"Hm, your description of your Aunt is a little basic and pretty common. Can you tell me more?" Shizuru stopped momentarily to place a box of eggs in her cart. 

"Weeell, she's tall?" the girl answered, making Shizuru laughed as they continued their search. The supermarket is quite big and with the description of the girl's Aunt, Shizuru just hope they can find her very soon. 

"Can you remember where you have last seen her?" she later asked. 

The girl frantically nod her head and drag Shizuru to the isle where she left her Aunt. "There!" she exclaims, jumping in excitement when she sees her aunt still where she left her. 

Shizuru looked to where the girl is pointing and she saw the back of a woman waving her hands in the air while talking to a supermarket security guard. She motioned her hand as if to tell the man the height of her niece. From the way she ran a shaky hand to her dark hair when the security guard keeps shaking his head and talk to someone on his radio, Shizuru can tell she must be under a stress already. She must be so nervous losing her niece and blaming herself a lot for it. 

Before the dark haired woman or the security guard walk towards the other end of the isle, the little girl run towards her aunt, grabbing the back of her leg while giggling. 

When the woman turned around, Shizuru's eyes instantly widen. Her body froze like a statue and her heart started to race. Her left hand started to grip the handle of her cart a little too hard that her knuckle almost turns white. Shizuru reaches up to touch the hidden necklace behind her shirt and painfully swallowed the lump in her throat. 

She watched as the dark haired woman looked down and saw the little girl hugging around her leg and she sighed in deep relief. She hastily kneel in front of the blonde and engulf her niece in a hug. Shizuru watched her starting to reprimand the young blonde while keeping her tears at the bay. 

The girl started to apologize and kissed her aunt on the cheek to stop her from crying. But then she must have remember something because she turned around and point a finger to Shizuru, causing the dark haired woman to look up. 

Green meets red and widen the moment they connect. 

Shizuru hesitantly walked forward the two. She stopped when she is just a meter away from the little girl and her aunt, shaky hands nervously tucked into her pockets. 

"Shizuru," she heard in that voice that she hasn't heard in years. Four years, one month and two days, to be exact. Shizuru never thought she'd hear her name being called by that voice again. It had been so long but the shivers she always feels when that voice speak softly is still the same as ever. 

"Natsuki," Shizuru called back, moving her eyes from the girl's green ones to take in the features of her matured appearance. She grew at least an inch since she saw her and she looks still as stunning as then. Her face is as beautiful and even if she's wearing a dark jacket, Shizuru knew that her body is sexier than ever. She shook some thought away from her head before staring back to those green eyes. 

They stare at each other for a few moments, still not believing what their eyes are displaying, before they heard the little girl speak up. "You know Shizuru?!" she asked excitedly. "She helped me find you, Aunt Nat. She's a good friend!" The young blonde said, grinning up at them with her amethyst colored eyes painted in joy. 

"Yeah, I know Shizuru," Natsuki responded, smiling down at the child before looking back over to Shizuru who still standing like a stiff statue. "Uhm, I see you've met Allyssa... She have a bad habit of running around whenever we're shopping and I had to always hold her hand but this time I got distracted by the rolling canned goods when she bumped into them. So thank you so much, Shizuru, for helping Allyssa." 

Shizuru felt her eyes widen for a hundredth time that night since she left her apartment. This is Allyssa. The baby who Natsuki was given to take care of when she were young and just finished college. Allyssa parent's, Natsuki's sister, Mai and her husband Yuichi died when she was just a newborn in a tragic car accident. Leaving the baby on the hands of her only living relative instead of going to a foster care. 

"Allyssa," Shizuru recites silently. 

Natsuki nods, and clenches her jaw while unconsciously clicking her fingers silently. She avoided Shizuru's eyes for a moment to hide her emotions but it was futile. 

Shizuru see right through her. She can tell that Natsuki is nervous by the way she moves her fingers together. It was a mannerism she picked up when they were in high school and it never go away since then. Shizuru bend her back and placed her palms on her knees to look at Allyssa's eyes while she talks to her. Now she knows where the young blonde got her eyes, it was similar to her mother. "That's right. We know each other, Allyssa. Your aunt and I.. we used to be very close when we were younger," she said, smiling at the girl's excitement. "When you were just a little baby, about this size." She gesture a hand about a size of ruler and heard the girl adorably scoffed. 

"I'm not that small and definitely not a baby anymore though," she states "I'm a big girl now." To prove her point, Allyssa stood straight and tilted her chin up, causing Shizuru and Natsuki to laugh. 

"No, you're right. You're a big girl now, Allyssa" Shizuru said before straightening her back and looked back at Natsuki, finding her green eyes gazing at her the whole time. "You're doing really well raising her, Natsuki. I'm sure Mai and Yuichi would say it too." 

Natsuki closed her eyes for a moment and swallows to hold back the tears at the mention of her sister. "Thank you, Shizuru," she said, sounding like she's about to cry. "Allyssa is an exceptional kid. Just like her mom." 

Shizuru felt herself getting teary-eyed as well. Four years had passed but it still hurts talking about Mai's sudden accident. Looking at Natsuki's sad eyes, makes her sad too. It has always been like that for her. It was like their feelings and emotions are connected to one another. Whenever Natsuki was happy, Shizuru will be overjoyed. Whenever Shizuru is upset, Natsuki would be in distress. 

So when Natsuki felt lost and broke down after she found out about her sister's accident, Shizuru wanted to lose it too. She really wanted to because Mai and Yuichi is also her friend. But she didn't. She willed herself to be strong for Natsuki. 

"You should be proud of yourself, Natsuki" Shizuru said silently, smiling when Natsuki return it. She felt herself getting lost in those deep green eyes like she used to but an announcement on the speaker broke their moment. She awkwardly shift on where she stands and cleared her throat. "I should get back to shopping," she said, internally grimacing when her voice sounds a little off. "As much as I would like to, I can't have fries and burgers with fish chips for dinner every night." 

Natsuki giggled at this and Shizuru swear she was about to die because of the angelic sound. But then she grinned and just then Shizuru knew she's in heaven. "For a picky like you, it's kinda hard to imagince you eating those foods" the dark haired woman teases. 

Shizuru wanted to respond by saying she's only eating those foods because it reminds her of Natsuki but decided not to have any more awkward moment this night. 

"I love fries and burger!" Allyssa exclaims, clapping her hands together at her bright idea. "Can Shizuru come over for dinner tomorrow?" 

Natsuki looked down at her niece's amethyst eyes, and then back to Shizuru's red. "Maybe not tomorrow, Allyssa," she said while still looking at Shizuru. "Maybe soon, if she'd like to." 

Shizuru stared in shock at Natsuki. Is it really okay for them to hangout again after this night? She was about to decline, throw in some lame excuse, but when she looked at Allyssa's expectant eyes, all her reasons was disposed by the windows. "Okay," she spoke silently, still unsure. At Natsuki's small smile of encouragement, Shizuru nodded and beamed at the child. "I would love to share fries and burger with you, Allyssa." 

"Yes! Yay!" Allyssa cheered loudly, causing some late shoppers looked at their direction. They bowed their heads in apology before bursting into to muffle laughers at the silliness of them. Natsuki shook her head, still smiling. "So, uhm, your number, is it still the same?" she asked cautiously. She caught her fingers clicking this time so she put her hands behind her back to hide it from the brunette. 

Shizuru smiled and nod her head, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, it is. Uhm, do you still have it?" 

Natsuki nods, breathing out silently as she stare at those red eyes. "Yeah." 

Allyssa looked back and forth at them with confusion in her eyes, thinking why her Aunt's cheek is slowly getting red and being weird all of a sudden while Shizuru's is pretty much the same except she's biting her lips and looking everywhere but them. 

"Okay," Shizuru breathed out. "Text me or call me anytime you want to have dinner.." She then look at Allyssa and smiled. "It was good to meet you Allyssa. I hope we can play next time. If you're okay with that?" 

"Of course! I can't wait to play with you, Shizuru!" Allyssa said, bowing her little head before clutching Natsuki's free hand. Natsuki automatically wrapped her hand around her niece's and it seems natural. 

"Me too," Shizuru whispered, her eyes moving back to the dark haired woman. "It's good to see you, Natsuki. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" 

Natsuki nod and watched in silence as Shizuru started to move towards her cart and pushed it through the end of the isle before she disappears. "Yeah. Soon." 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

"You're kidding, right?" Haruka asked rather calmly into the phone. It was slightly unusual for Haruka to be calm these days since she become so busy and stressed with her work as a chief-editor of a local news station. 

Shizuru released a deep sigh as she plopped on her bed, staring up at her ceiling with her hand holding the phone close to her ear. 

"You know better than that I would not joke about this, Haruka." Shizuru replied, adjusting her phone against her ear while her other hand started to caress the necklace still hidden behind her shirt. "It was really her. And she have Allyssa beside her too.." 

"Wow," Haruka said, seeming speechless. "What are the odds eh?" 

"Yeah," Shizuru sighed for the hundredth time. "You should have seen, Haruka" she gushed "She's a little bit taller than me now and her hair longer too and she's still so beautiful! Gorgeous, even! She looks so mature now but she still have this aura that makes her stand out. She's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I'm really proud of her, Haruka! She raised Allyssa alone and still doing great at it. I can only imagine how hard it was for her to raise a baby while being young. And to be honest If that was me, if I am the one on her place, I don't know if I'll take that kind of responsibility.." 

"Shizuru," Haruka called, cutting the brunette's monologue. "I hate to be a bad guy here but did you forget what she did to you? _She_ broke _your_ heart. You guys were longtime friends since you two are still high school, got into a romantic relationship for four freaking years and she just bailed out and go. If any, she's a coward to me." 

"Haruka," Shizuru spoke with a little venom in her voice. She knows that Haruka is just looking out for her because she's her best friend and was there when the brunette is crying her heart out but Shizuru can't help but get defensive of Natsuki. She thinks there wouldn't be a time where she wouldn't be. That's just how it is for her. "Haruka, you know I love you and I thank you for being a good a friend but I would like it if you also see the things that happened between us in another perspective." She said, sitting up to lean on her headboard while her hands remained holding the phone and her treasured necklace. "She just finished college and starting to build her dreams when her sister died and left her alone with a barely one year old baby. She was just twenty two then, Haruka. It still kills me that she left me but I know Natsuki, and I know that dealing with her sister's death is really hard for her since the two of them grew in an orphanage. She felt that she needed to go and cope with it so I get. I respect her decision." 

"Do you really?" Haruka asked after the silence. 

"Yeah," Shizuru replied. "I mean, it was hard for me before but I finally understand... She doesn't want other people take Allyssa away from her. She's the only real family she got left but sometime I can't help but to think that I could've been there for her. To help her raised Allyssa like she was my own.." Shizuru can feel her eyes stinging with tears so she clears her throat and breath out. "Allyssa asked me to have dinner with them sometime." 

"And?" Haruka asked. "Did you say would come?" 

"Yeah," Shizuru replied, running a hand through her hair. "I really don't think it's a bad idea. The kid seems really great and she have Mai's eyes" 

"Really? I wished I was there too to see the little munchkin." 

"Munchkin?" Shiziru raised an eyebrow. "Haruka, you haven't met the kid yet and you already set a name for her? My, I didn't know you are fond of children." She laughed and heard her best friend echoed it. 

"Yeah, well knowing Mai and Yuichi, I'm sure their kid would be adorably cute and exhausting combine." 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

She's sitting on her chair with a books scattered on her table. Her eyes moving as she reads article after article and jot down notes on her notepad. She doesn't know how long she's been situated there but her backside is already hurting yet her hands and eyes are still not giving indication of stopping. 

She felt her phone vibrate at the very end of the desk and usually when she's in deep concentration like this she'll leave it alone and check it later. That's what voicemails are for. Though for the last three days, every time her phone _dings_ , she finds her hands dropping everything just to reach the device. She told herself she's not waiting for a certain someone, a tall dark haired green eyed beauty, to call her but who is she kidding really? 

She immediately dive for her phone and unlocked it with a passcode that may or may not be the date when a certain someone said the L word for the first time. She saw a message from an unknown number with just her name written with a question mark. She was about to reply when the screen suddenly change and saw that that unknown number is calling her. Her heart starts to beat like crazy as her hands gripped her phone tightly. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath before accepting the call, bringing her phone next to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Shizuru?," the caller asked softly, making Shizuru smile just hearing name coming out from that mouth. 

"Yeah," Shizuru shyly said, feeling like a teenage once more. "Natsuki" God, she missed speaking that name even if it's just an hour before that she uttered it. And god, she really missed Natsuki so, so much. 

"Uhm, I'm I not disturbing you, am I?" Natsuki asked nervously. "It's just that, Allyssa has been driving me crazy for the past days and really looking forward to that fries and burger dinner you mentioned. I totally get it if you're busy or don't want to. I'll explain it to her but lately all she talks about is that she wanted to have you here for dinner. So yeah, no pressure or something.." 

Shizuru smiled at the woman's rambling and obvious nervousness throughout her speech. "Just Allyssa?" she teased, imagining Natsuki's red cheeks. She bit her lower as she waits for Natsuki's response, hoping that the woman would not get offended on her friendly jest. 

"No," Natsuki said before clearing her throat. "Not just Allyssa" 

The line was silent for a moment but it is not awkward. They can heard the other breathing and they seem to be comfortable listening to that. 

"I would love to share dinner with you guys," Shizuru said to break it. She closed the books she's working on and laid her back on the chair. Her eyes immediately founding the picture of her friend hanging by the wall of her room. 

"Great," Natsuki replied. "If you're not busy, we can get dinner tonight. Erm, I mean, you, me and Allyssa. Not just the two us because that will be weird since Allyssa is in the house with me coz I'm her aunt and she's living with me... _Ehem_.. Yeah, I'll send you the address now." 

Shizuru held her laughed and shook her head. Natsuki is still Natsuki. "Tonight is perfect," she said with a smile. 

"Great" Natsuki repeated. Shizuru heard an excited yell in the background which is obviously Allyssa and can't helped but to laughed when she heard Natsuki shouting for the little girl to quit dancing on their coffee table wearing only her undies. "So I guess see you tonight then? Is seven okay for you?" 

"That's perfect, Natsuki. I can't wait to see you both tonight," Shizuru said, suddenly getting anxious of being with Natsuki again. 

"Yeah, Me too, Shizuru" Natsuki replied nervously. "I'll text you my address." 

"Okay" Shizuru holds the necklace on her neck and smiled. "Bye, Natsuki." 

"Bye, Shizuru," Natsuki said before clicking the end button. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

She was standing and staring at the number on the apartment door for at least a minute before finally having the courage to knock. She heard loud clumsy footsteps and a tiny familiar voice yell before the door opened. Shizuru smiled when she met with a grinning Allyssa, dressed in warm fluffy _dango_ theme pajamas. 

"Shizuru! You're here!" the girl exclaimed happily, grabbing Shizuru's hand and dragging her into the apartment. 

"Hello to you too, Allyssa" the brunette said with a chuckle. This little girl is definitely Mai's daughter, they both have incomparable energetic personalities. "Where's your aunt?" she asked. 

"I'm here," Shizuru heard before she saw Natsuki appeared by kitchen's entrance. She stifled a laugh seeing a cute pink apron that Natsuki's wearing. "I just finished frying the fries, so it's still warm." She smiled and made a move to remove the apron before walking towards Shizuru and kissed her cheeks like she always do whenever she and the brunette would met back in the days. 

The action surprised both of them but Shizuru doesn't want any awkwardness tonight so she just smiled at the dark haired woman who gladly return it. The simply kiss brought back many memories of them hanging out with their friends in between classes or only the two of them laying on a bed at night, talking about their dreams. 

Allyssa looked up to her Aunt, then to Shizuru. She shook her head sighed with a smile. It feels like these two only see each other whenever they met but that's fine with her. She left the two standing at the hallway and decided to grab a plate. It seems like they don't want to move yet anyway. 

"I'm really glad you came." Natsuki said, taking a step back to see the brunette's full feature. "All Allyssa did was to ask about you and she's so excited to play with you." 

"Me too," Shizuru replied, clearing her throat and smiling to hide her blushing cheeks. 

"Come inside. I hope you're okay with chicken burger since that's Allyssa's favorite. She probably already started eating." Natsuki motioned for her to follow before starting to walk towards the living room where a platter of foods are laid on a coffee table. "Did you washed your hands, Al?" she asked the blonde who stopped midway of devouring her burger, ketchup and mayo around her pouty lips. Natsuki giggled and kneeled beside her niece. She reached for a tissue and expertly wiped the mess away from the young blonde's face. 

Shizuru watched Natsuki silently, a smile gracing her lips. It warmed her heart seeing the two of them like this. She sat opposite of them and chuckle when Allyssa tried to bite the burger but the patty fell out of the bun. "Hey, Allyssa. Please eat slowly. It's not like your Aunt and I are going to steal your food." she jokes, causing Natsuki to chuckle too. 

The young blonde grinned and pat the free spot next to her. "Shizuru! Come sit here with me" she said happily. "We're going to watch a movie while eating and if you sit there you won't see it." 

Shizuru smiled and looked over to Natsuki. "Yeah, it's too bad if you don't see the movie" She grabbed a plate, put a burger and fries on it before extending it to the brunette. 

"Thank you," Shizuru said, sitting down next to Allyssa, who is watching her happily. 

Natsuki stood and made her way to the fridge, pulling out a bottles of cold juice and a new jar of mayonnaise. "Still can't eat without dumping everything with it" Natsuki said before opening the tip. 

Shizuru stares at Natsuki, both disgust and nostalgia playing on her eyes seeing the woman scooped the white condiment and spread it all over her burger. "I never thought I'll say this but I'm kinda missed seeing you eating that _disgusting_ white goo." 

Natsuki feigned being hurt. "I'll pretend you didn't just insulted my favorite food. And before you argue with me, yes, mayonnaise is a food." 

Shizuru was about to reply but Allyssa beat her to it. The blonde shush the older women and said, "You two should be silent. I'm kinda watching the movie here." 

Shizuru laughed and zipped her lips. She met Natsuki's eyes from the other side of the girl, mouthing for the woman to look ahead instead of staring at her. 

Natsuki playfully pokes her tongue out before popping a fries in her mouth. 

**0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

After their dinner slash movie marathon, Allyssa beg for them to play. Her puppy dog eyes and adorable pouting are enough to convinced Natsuki and Shizuru to play house with her. So there they were, sitting on the floor instead of the couch, with Allyssa between them, pretending to cook something on a plastic pans of Allyssa's cooking set. For what it feels like an hour of Allyssa directing them what to do and what things to hold, the little blonde finally used up all her energy and asked if she can sleep. 

Natsuki nodded and scooped the blonde, telling Shizuru to leave the messed with her but the brunette insisted that she'll do it. She went to the bathroom and washed Allyssa's face, chuckling when her niece's head bobbed while a toothbrush is still in her mouth. She quickly tucked the girl under her sheets and kissed her forehead goodnight. 

"You shouldn't have clean, Shizuru. I told you I got it." Natsuki said, laughing when the brunette jerked her body like she was caught doing something bad. "Still a scaredy-cat, I see." 

"Like you're one to talk" Shizuru jokes. "I seem to remember you jumping quite often even specifically when we're watching thriller movies." 

"You're right." Natsuki chuckled and shook her head, pointing to the couch so they can seat. "But that feels like ages ago." 

Shizuru hummed and sat at the other end, pricking the end of her shirt while trying not to stare at Natsuki. They started few topics but it always landed back on the times they were still together so she just focus on the television."

Natsuki shift on her seat and steal a glance at Shizuru's face. "Do you want to drink?" she suddenly blurted. "I mean, if you want. Though you probably wouldn't since it's already late and you probably want to go home-"

"A drink would be great. Thank you, Natsuki." Shizuru said to cut the rambling woman.

Natsuki felt her face and neck go hot at Shizuru's knowing smirk so she hastily went up and darted to the fridge. She grabbed two bottles of beer and returned to the couch. "Here," she extended one bottle to the brunette and watched as Shizuru carefully removed the cap.

"Thanks," Shizuru whispers and Natsuki smiled, making the brunette's heart do a somersault.

Shizuru sat on the couch with her hands in her lap, bottle wrap with her fingers, thinking of how to make this moment worthwhile but not awkward. There were tons of things she thought before that she wanted to ask Natsuki if they were to meet again but all those questions seems to be blurred right now. At the back of her mind, it seems like she a part of her is already convinced that she won't see Natsuki again. She lift the bottle to her lips and take a huge gulp, internally wincing at the taste of the foreign drink. God, beer is the worst drink ever. From the corner of her eyes, she can see Natsuki looking at the television with her back laid comfortably. One of her legs is tucked under and her arms are spread wide at the back of the couch. Looking at Natsuki made her mouth dry so she lifted the bottle once more to quench her thirst but the liquid ran down on the wrong pipe, causing her to cough uncontrollably.

Natsuki were immediately at her side and running her hand on her back. "You okay, Shizuru?" she asked with a smirk.

Shizuru looked up and gaped at the dark haired woman. "You purposely gave me a beer" she said. It was not question. They both knew that Shizuru really cannot consume a beer without choking at least once and obviously Natsuki remembered that. She playfully hit the woman on the shoulder, causing Natsuki to laugh as she evade being hit. "You meanie!"

"Would you like a glass of wine instead?" Natsuki asked before she got up again and grabbed a bottle on a bottle rack near the couch. She handed it to Shizuru and went to the kitchen to get some glasses.

Shizuru read the bottle and grinned. It was her favorite bottle, a 2009 Veramonte. She can't help but to wonder why it suddenly easy to be with Natsuki again after years of being broken hearted. Haruka's words are still floating in her mind but she honestly didn't have much though about it. She knows she have to be at least careful, not to think behind Natsuki's kind gestures or heart might suffer once more. Is she really ready to let Natsuki close to her again? Is she still worth the pain?

"Yes," Shizuru stated to no one, her fingers automatically founding her necklace behind the fabric of her shirt.

Natsuki make her way back with two empty glasses and reached out of the bottle. Shizuru let Natsuki open the bottle and waited as the woman poured equally amount to the glasses. She sat down on the couch, same spot where she sat before. Shizuru knows that Natsuki is nervous just like herself. She really needs to stop clicking her fingers together if she doesn't want people to notice it.

"You did so well raising Allyssa, Natsuki. She's really is amazing," Shizuru said after taking a sip. "I really am proud of you."

Natsuki met Shizuru's eyes and smiled with kindness. She run her free hand to her hair and twirled her glass lightly "Thank you, Shizuru. She is a great kid. Mai and Yuichi would be proud of her. If only they can see her now.."

"I'm sure they are," Shizuru said as she scoot a little closer to the dark haired woman. She pat Natsuki on the shoulder and added "And I know they would be so thankful and so proud of you too."

Natsuki's eyes starting to water and she let those tears finally falls. She's embarrassed that she's letting Shizuru seeing her like this but she just can't help it. She cleared her throat and faced the brunette. "Why are you being like this? Why are you being so kind to me, Shizuru?" she asked. She hoped that the woman wouldn't be offended by her question but she really wanted to the Shizuru's answer.

Of all the things that Natsuki can ask first, Shizuru wasn't expecting that one. "What?"

"I appreciate that you are so kind to Allyssa… But, you don't have to be kind to me," she whispered. "You don't have to.."

"Natsuki," Shizuru started, placing both of their glasses down on the coffee table. "What are you saying? Why wouldn't I be kind to you?"

Natsuki scoffed. "Well, for starters, I broke your heart. I promised I wouldn't but I did anyway." She pursed her lips to prevent a sob from coming out. "I broke up with you and ignored all your call a day after then leave the apartment my sister and I owned so you can't see me anymore. I'd say that's a good reason to be angry at me."

"Yeah, you're right." Shizuru said sadly. "You left me after saying goodbye and you broke my heart in the process." A single tear fall from her eyes but she quickly whisked it away. "But believe me when I say that I understand your reasons. It was hard at first for me but you had no better choice at the time, Natsuki. Your sister died and you had this little baby in your arms to take care of. A baby to protect from the people trying to separate you two. You were so young but you shouldered it, like you said you would at Mai's grave… It hurt to think about it but I get that you didn't want to have to deal with me, who still can't decide what to do with my career at that time, while taking care of Allyssa. I don't hold that against you and will never will, Natsuki."

Natsuki looked up and furrowed her brows. "Shizuru, I didn't end things between us because I didn't want to 'deal with' you." she said, moving closer to the brunette.

"What?" Shizuru asked, confused. Isn't that what Natsuki said to her when they had the talk? Did she misinterpreted some words?

Natsuki shook her head and held Shizuru's hands. "You were never a bother to me, Shizuru. Never. So please don't ever try to think like that again." she said softly. "I broke up with you because I didn't want you to shoulder this obligation with me. Allyssa is family and she is my obligation alone." She raised her hand when Shizuru wanted to cut her off. "I know, you're gonna say I am your family too and trust me, I know you are a family too but I didn't want you to have to raise a child with me before you were ready. Just like you said, I was young but so were you. You have so much ahead of you and I wanted you to have all of it because you're a talented, smart, hardworking and beautiful person that deserves the best in the world. I wanted you to have a chance to do things at your own pace with your own way." Natsuki breathe out and with gingerly hand, cupped Shizuru's cheek. Her eyes getting blurry by the tears but she tried to suppress it from falling. "I wanted you to be happy and meet someone better than a girl carrying a baby girl in her arms and do things right way."

Tears are streaming down their faces and their emotions are laid bare. Shizuru moved her hand to rest on top Natsuki's on her cheek and leaned in, closing her eyes to savor the feeling of those calloused hand on her skin once more. "Natsuki," she whispered before opening her eyes and stared at those glistering green. "There's nothing else I wanted more than to be with you. I don't care if I met a rich man or even a prince, I would still choose that girl who saved me from a stalker back in high school. I know Allyssa would have been a lot of work for the both of us but I also know we would've gotten through it. You and me, remember? I didn't want anyone else then and I still don't."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, eyes widen and mouth slightly ajar. "Y-You do?"

Shizuru nod and used her other hand to grab the necklace under her shirt. She pulled it out and saw Natsuki's eyes light up in recognition.

"You still wear it?" Natsuki asked, moving her hand to touch the center of the necklace. It wasn't exactly expensive or greatly detailed but to Natsuki it is special item. She remembered working after school in a small garage near their house just to bought Shizuru a present for her eighteenth birthday. It took her a month but she finally got it and she was the happiest person at that moment when she slipped it around the brunette's neck.

"Of course. You gave this to me on my birthday. It is also the night you finally said you loved me," Shizuru muttered, smiling at the memory. "It reminds me of you so I don't take it off."

Natsuki released a shaky laughed and sobbed quietly. "I still love you," she whispered as she faced the brunette. "I never stopped loving you, Shizuru."

Shizuru nods, holding back her own sob but it was futile. "Me too" she admitted. "I don't think there will ever be a time when I won't love you, Natsuki."

Natsuki moved closer and her hands cradles Shizuru's face, placing a soft kiss on the bridge of the brunette's brows. She placed their foreheads together and breathe in Shizuru's familiar scent. Her eyes moved from Shizuru's lips to her eyes, silently asking to reunite them. When Shizuru nodded in her palms, she gently leaned her head to connect their lips. The kiss is so soft and so gentle, like they were teenagers having their first kiss. They both felt the butterflies in their stomach and their head are spinning but they don't mind.

Shizuru wound her hands around Natsuki's neck, pulling the woman closer while gently caressing the soft dark locks. A moan escaped from her throat when a tongue swiped at her lower lip.

When Natsuki pulled away to take a breath, she used her thumbs to wipe Shizuru's tears. "I missed hearing your moans but I think we should slow down for now. Don't want Allyssa catching us like this and scarred my poor niece." Natsuki said with obvious teasing.

Shizuru laughed while shaking her head. Natsuki is right, of course. They might get carried away and do stuff past kissing and boy, Shizuru can be loud even if she doesn't mean to. They both lost count of the times when their friends, and to her horror, Shizuru's parents, caught them because the brunette cannot hold in her voice. She grinned evilly at Natsuki before connecting their lips again. Maybe this time she can suppress her moans.

 _And maybe this time, their love will be sweeter the second time around._

 **0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

 **A/N: Feel free to leave a review, point out errors or something on this chapter. See you later, guys! Oh and 'Our Story' update will be in a couple hours, I hope xD**


End file.
